


That one time Barry forgot who Oliver was, or he was for that matter

by Peter_Pufflepup



Series: stories of barry and oliver being boyfriends [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Barry Allen Needs a Hug, Cinnamon Roll Barry Allen, Fluff, M/M, Protective Cisco Ramon, Protective Oliver Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-11 02:37:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20146225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peter_Pufflepup/pseuds/Peter_Pufflepup
Summary: Title explains all. Something goes wrong, chaos ensures, fluff ensures, angst ensures. A lot happens.





	That one time Barry forgot who Oliver was, or he was for that matter

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun.

Oliver Queen was _pissed_.

Oliver Queen was also, worried out of his mind. 

He had left approximately 32 voicemails, and about half as many texts to Barry. But none of them were answered. 

Barry was supposed to meet him at his place around 2 hours ago, and now, since Barry and Oliver lived around 3 hours away from each other (at least for Oliver speeding on his bike), was speeding down a highway to central city. He had left around an hour after Barry hasn’t answered any of his calls or texts, so he was still 2 hours away. 

He was about to leave a 33rd voicemail, but then he thought about what might have happened, what if Barry's phone was broken, and that’s why he hasn’t called? What if Barry was simply too busy (although the thought hurt his heart) to answer? What if (dare he even think it) Barry was unconscious, or _worse_, and that’s why he wasn’t answering? What if... what if... what if...

He ignored his awful thoughts, and scrolled through his contacts, his thumb landing on the name _Cisco Ramon. _He tried to keep an eye on the road, but didn’t put much heart into the action, as there wasn’t really many people on the lonely highway at 10:00 at night. 

As he heard the dialing noise, he couldn’t help but just, worrying. Finally, after what seemed like forever in Oliver’s mind, Cisco picked up. He didn’t even give the man a second to talk and starting firing questions at him. 

“Where is Barry? Why isn’t he answering, my texts? Why was he not at my house _2 hours ago? _I swear Ramon-“ his threats concerning his boyfriend’s well-being were cut off by the Latino yelling across the line at him.

”he’s okay Oliver! Well I mean-“

”What do you _mean_, Ramon? Is he not okay? Because I swear if he is anything but okay, I am going to-“ he was disrupted once Moreno 

”Hemightofbeenerasedofhismemoriesandpowers“

”What the hell did you just say.” Oliver thought he got the gist, but he wanted to be be sure. 

“Barry might have, sort’ve, tried to go after a metahuman, and she might have, sort’ve, given him someone else’s memories, which also might have, sort’ve, taken away his powers. Also we might have, sort’ve tried to fix it, but it might have-“

”cut to the chase Ramon!”

”we accidentally took all of Barry’s memories, and he still doesn’t have his powers?” The way Cisco phrased all of this was one big question... or a lot of mini questions, but the point is, should we really blame him. 

Oliver ‘very overprotective boyfriend’ Queen’s fury was going to be focused on him, maybe a little on the meta, but mostly him.

“Are you saying-“

”just get over here as fast as possible Oliver!”

With that, Cisco hung up, only succeeding in adding to Oliver’s growing fury. As he returned his phone to his pocket, he sped even faster down the dark highway. 

~

Oliver parked his bike outside of Star labs, and through his helmet onto one of the handles before sprinting inside, only to be met by Caitlin right outside of the doorway to the medical room. 

“Oliver, if you go bursting in there, you are going to freak him out even more, he is on the brink of having a panic attack. If you go in there, yelling about who knows what, you’ll do more damage than repair.”

”Is he alone right now?” Oliver couldn’t bare the thought that Barry was alone, panicked, and scared in that big room right now. 

“No, Cisco is talking to him and trying to calm him down. He woke up earlier, and had a full on anxiety attack. Don’t be worried if you walk in there, and they’re cuddling, Barry is scared and you know that’s what helps best. “ Caitlin tried to reassure the easily-jealous boyfriend, but he walked straight in the door anyway. 

What he walked in on, broke his heart. 

Barry was sitting on his bed, while Cisco was rocking him back and forth, Barry was mumbling who-knows-What into Cisco’s shoulder. 

“Barr, it’s gonna be okay.” He was whispering soothingly. 

Until Barry caught sight of Oliver in the doorway. “Who is that?” He whispered so quietly, Oliver had to strain his ears to hear. What really broke Oliver was that, when he caught sight of his beefy boyfriend, Barry shrunk back, and hid slightly behind Cisco. 

Cisco didn’t miss the movement and sent an apologetic glance at the man, before whispering back, “he’s good Barry, he won’t hurt you, or me. He’s actually here because he’s usually protecting you,” Cisco stood up, and slowly, making sure that Barry could see what he was doing, he grabbed Oliver’s arm, bringing him closer to the bed.

”this is Oliver.”

Barry gave nothing but a small wave and no eye contact, “any chance I could take a nap, Cisco?”

”Yeah, sure buddy, we’ll, uh, leave you alone, and come back later, alright?” 

“Sounds good.” The two left him alone while Oliver pondered what just happened, and how it’s made him feel, he hadn’t really paid any attention to that last part, because his mind was so preoccupied.

Barry’s first thought when he saw him was to _hide_. Usually Barry would give him a hug and a kiss every time they saw one another. Even before they were dating, there was _always_ a kiss on the cheek.

Barry hiding from him made him feel like someone might as well have shot an arrow to his chest. Because that meant that Barry was scared of him. And that hurt Oliver more than he cared to admit. Because when he first started liking Barry, he was always scared that one day, Barry would come to realize what kind of a person Oliver actually was, someone he _should_ fear, someone any normal person _should_ want to hide from. Someday, Barry would realize that, and never speak to him again, and hate him. The fact that one of his worst fears just happened, didn’t do too much positivity to his mental health. But it’s fine right? Because Barry would come to figure out that Oliver was his boyfriend, and then love him again. Right?

Oliver moved his thoughts away from that train wreck before moving on.

He looked at Cisco with a deadly glare, “What. Happened?”

”Well, as I said, the meta human gave him someone else’s memories, and that took his powers, because he had no memories of getting his powers. Then, we took him back to star labs, and we tried to fix it, but it just took all of his powers away, and all of his memories. But he has like knowledge. He knows how to make a sandwich, or mix together dangerous chemicals, He just doesn’t remember learning how to do that, or when he last did it.”

Oliver briefly registered that he had tears in his eyes, but ignored them as he asked the next question. “How are you going to fix it?”

“Caitlin’s working on it now.”

“Why,” his voice broke, “why was he-was he scared of me?”

”he just, wasn’t used to you. He woke up, and I was there, explaining what was happening, then he panicked, and I wasn’t there helping him, he would have done the same thing if it was Joe, Iris, Caitlin, or Harry.” He could tell that wasn’t true, but he let it go.

”but I’m not Joe, Cisco. I’m not Iris! I’m certainly not Caitlin or Harry! I’m his boyfriend, and he wasscared of me!”

”Oliver, he was just overwhelmed, think about it, you wake up, not knowing who you are, what’s happening, where you are, or who is sitting next to you. The guy next to you explains that you were in an accident, and that you have no memories, then some big burly blonde walks into the door while you’re having a panic attack, how would you feel. He’s scared of everything, Oliver!”

Oliver stayed quiet, until his next question. “What all does he know?”

”just that he was in an accident, he’s Barry Allen and that im Cisco, you’re Oliver, and Caitlin is Caitlin, who is trying to fix him.”

”so he doesn’t know-“

”he doesn’t know anything.”

”alright.”

~

Seven hours later, Oliver is asleep on a couch outside of Barry's room.

he hears the door creek from being opened and he startled awake. But seeing Barry on the other side, he calmed down. 

“Barry what are you doing up? It’s early.” Wrong, it wasn’t too early, only like, 8:00 in the morning, which actually to Oliver, was pretty late, as he usually wakes up around 6:00 to train.

”well, I just wanted to see if anyone was around. Wanted to learn more about- well I guess myself.” Oliver got the message, Barry wasn’t wondering if _anyone_ was around, he was wondering whether _Cisco_ was around.

”Well, I’m the only one here right now, sorry to disappoint.” He didn’t try to spice his tone with bitterness, but he still did.

”You’re not disappointing at all! I mean? If we knew each other before... then you can probably help me. I just want to be able to be myself, because clearly that’s not what I’m doing.”

Of course, even if Barry wasn’t Barry, he was still trying to make sure he didn’t make Oliver feel bad, and he was trying to fix himself for his friends, but Oliver couldn’t help but notice that something was off with Barry’s last words.

”Clearly- what do you mean?” Did someone make Barry feel bad about not knowing anything?

”Well, yesterday when John and Irene were here, they went to hug me, and I didn’t hug back, I didn’t know why, but they said something must be seriously wrong if I’m not giving them a hug. I’m not being myself apparently.” Oliver could see the way Barry’s nose twitched, which meant he was feeling insecure.

”Are talking about Joe and Iris?” Oliver could only guess that’s who Barry was talking about, their names were similar enough, so he could see how someone could mistake them.

Barry huffed, “exactly! I can’t even remember their names right!”

”Barry, it’s okay. No one blames you, and you can take as long as you need to get your memories back. We know you’re trying, and we’re trying too, but don’t strain yourself.” Oliver could see why Barry felt bad, first off, that’s just the way Barry was, second off, he just wanted his memories back, but he couldn’t get them.

”can you tell me about... myself?” He sounded so timid while saying it, Oliver couldn't help himself as he smiled and opened his arms, expecting Barry to jump into them the way he usually does.

Thats not what happened. 

Barry just awkwardly stood there, his brow scrunched in confusion. So Oliver took it upon himself to gather Barry in his arms and sit him down on the couch. 

He started telling Barry about who he was. 

He told about how he was a forensics scientist, and his father was in prison for a crim he didn’t commit, how he was in a coma for nine months, how he and Oliver were dating.

The last one Oliver was timid about sharing, but once he did, he was glad he did so.

Barry immediately nuzzled himself into Oliver’s neck, somewhere Barry had once said was his favorite spot in the whole world. “This feels right.” He whispered, while Oliver just smiled.

”that’s because it is.” 

Oliver told Barry about how they had met, and where their first date was, and fun stories the two had shared.

He purposefully left out the parts that contained information about the Flash and The Arrow, because when Barry didn’t know, Oliver couldn’t help but notice how much lighter he seemed.

He knew it wouldn’t stay this way for long, but if he could let Barry be innocent for a couple days, he would let it happen.

So they sat there, for a few hours, just talking, and when Cisco came in around 1:00, yelling that he had a cure as he burst into the room, they hadn’t even flinched.

Next thing Oliver knew, Barry was being injected with some chemicals, and some headband type thing was placed on his head.

Five minutes later, Oliver was being kissed by _his_ Barry, not the one that didn’t know he was his.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you have fun? I’m sorry if you didn’t, I hope you have a great day, but go ahead and tell me if you did in the comments. 
> 
> You can also leave a prompt for this adorable ship.


End file.
